Spiral Of Lies
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Post 2x20. The Salvatore brothers didn't mention they had a baby sister. They wanted to keep their sister, Diana hidden in the shadows away from Mystic Falls. But when Katherine brings her as a sacrifice for Klaus everything goes downhill. Klaus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

"Our little sister looks gorgeous doesn't she?" Damon Salvatore said to his brother. The Salvatore's ballroom was filled with elegantly dress people drinking and having fun. "I think she's the prettiest debutant this year, surely better than Melissa Crawford."

Their little sister, Diana Salvatore had just turned sixteen years old and Giuseppe had thrown a large debutant ball for her only daughter. Her black hair was in a low bun adorned with flowers and she was wearing a new dark green dress that made her eyes stand out. Her cheeks were pink from laughing and blushing too much.

Stefan frowned. "She's being too affectionate. Father wont like it."

"Oh come on Mr. Salvatore," a sweet voice said. "Let Diana have a little fun. You only have one debutant ball."

Damon bowed. "Miss Pierce."

Katherine Pierce smiled at him. Her dark curls were arranged into a neat bun and she was wearing a dark violet dress that made her eyes shine. She took the glass of champagne that Damon was offering her.

"You shouldn't be so overprotective of your baby sister," Katherine teased Stefan who still had a grimace. "You're going to scare away all her suitors."

"Father already took care of that," Damon growled. "I overhead him talking to Mr. Lockwood. They're thinking of getting George Lockwood and Diana engaged, even though he's five years older than her."

"Di, will be bored. George is about as interesting as a potato sack." Katherine said flatly.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Father, knows best Damon, and Diana needs someone more mature to guide her, getting married to someone older might be a good thing."

* * *

"Damon,"

Damon looked up and saw Diana standing behind him. Her green eyes were watery like they usually were when she was trying hard not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, concern in his features as he stood up.

"Father, wants to marry me off to George Lockwood," she blubbered, the tears falling down her face. "Even though I don't want to, but he says I have to marry him."

Damon hugged her. "I'm sorry, Di."

"He hates me Damon," she spat. "George Lockwood completely hates me, and know I'm suppose to marry him?"

Damon hesitated. He had a vital of vampire blood with him right now. Katherine had instructed him drink a bit every day just in case he had to make a quick transition into a vampire. Maybe he should give it his sisters. Then him, Katherine, and Diana could be vampires. He and Katherine could be happy and Diana could finally have the life she always wanted.

"Here," he handed her the flask that had whisky mixed with blood. "This will help."

"Whisky?" she looked at him doubtfully, but drunk a little, making a face. "It's too strong."

Damon smiled. "You'll get use to it."

* * *

Diana sat up quickly, feeling as if she was slowly losing her breath. She looked around quickly and saw that they were in a meadow, near a lake. She looked down and saw that her pink dress was covered in blood. A new ring with a blue stone shone on her finger.

What had happened?

Flashbacks of last night passed in her mind. Her father yelling, Damon and Stefan urging her to come so that she could distract the guards while they got Katherine out, feeling a pain in her back, passing out. . .

"Here."

She looked up and saw Stefan standing there also with his clothes bloody. He was dragging a maid with his hands, there was blood coming from her neck.

"Stefan, what happened? What did you do?"

"I'll explain later," Stefan said quickly as he dropped the girl. "Drink. You weren't suppose to be part of the plan, but you're here now."

Diana's eyes landed on the girl's neck, he wanted her to drink blood? But that was wrong and disgusting and so. . .delicious. Her fangs meet the dead girl's neck as she started drinking the leftover blood.

It tasted good, it tasted wonderful, it tasted like power.

* * *

_Paris, France 1973_

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

Diana turned around, her dark bangs falling slightly over her green eyes. She turned towards the painting that she and the man were looking at. She had never been an artist, but she liked art and right now the museum was filled with the newest, exotic pieces.

Diana shrugged. "It's ok, I guess."

"Oh, really," the man raised an eyebrow. "Which do you prefer?"

Her green eyes narrowed through the rest of the ball room that was filled with wealthy art collectors. Her eyes finally landed on a painting of a lonely house in the middle of the night. "That one."

"Impressive choice, may I ask why?"

"Well," she searched for the right words. "It's different. It's lonely. It's realistic. We are all destined to end up lonely in this world."

The man shrugged. "That's a rather bleak view of looking at the world, isn't it?"

"That's my world."

"I'm Klaus." the man smiled. "Mikaelson."

"Diana," Diana smiled back at him. "Diana Marie."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow. "No last name?"

"First you have to invite me to get a drink," she looked at the glass of champagne. "A real drink."

"Fine. Drinks at seven, my treat."

Diana nodded and was about to turn away when Klaus grabbed her by the wrist. "Your last name, love?"

"Oh fine," she smiled coyly at him. "Diana. Diana Salvatore."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Present Day_

"I need you to do something for me," Klaus Mikaelson said in his silky voice. He turned his gaze towards Katherine Pierce, his prisoner for the past few days. "I need a backup vampire for the ritual tonight. I don't know what those brothers are planning, but alas it's good to have a backup. I already took care of the back up werewolf. I need a backup vampire in case something happens to the little blond one that I locked up in the Lockwood's cellars.

Katherine flinched. Did he mean her, she had spent five hundred years running away from Klaus to avoid being killed and now she was still going to end up dead in the same ritual?

Yep, her life sucked.

Klaus's read her mind and almost chuckled. "Don't fret love, I don't plan on using you. Your death will be much worse, I promise," he smiled. "Now go get me a vampire. Tick tock, the clock is ticking."

* * *

Katherine relaxed when she was finally out of the apartment. Being in that same apartment with Klaus made her skin crawl. Now where the hell was she suppose to find another vampire? Sure, she could turn someone, but it sometimes took them hours for them to wake up after Katherine killed them.

No, she needed an easy bait. A ready made vampire.

She began walking down the street, her eyes looking for potential vampires. Katherine had learned how to distinct vampires from humans. Vampire were slightly prettier, more flexible, and a whole lot more confident.

Her brown eyes caught that description. Bingo.

A girl no older than sixteen was waiting to cross the street. Her dark hair was wavy and reached down her shoulders, her green eyes roamed around impatiently around the busy streets, and a brown satchel hanged down from her shoulders.

It couldn't be, it wasn't. . ."Diana." Katherine called out.

Diana turned around, her eyes landed on hers. "Katherine?" she echoed the name in confusion. "How-How are you even alive? You were suppose to die in the tomb in 1864."

Katherine's lips pinched into a smile. Like her brothers, Diana hadn't known that Katherine had been very much alive and if she played her cards well she could be the perfect bait for Klaus. Sweet, innocent Di the naiveté still hadn't completely gone away. Katherine didn't know if she should admire her or scold her for being so stupid.

Naiveté and vampires didn't go very well today.

Katherine hadn't keep track of the youngest Salvatore sibling. The only information, she knew was what she had received when she had visited either Stefan or Damon in 1912, 1920, and 1943. Apparently, neither of the Salvatore's got along very well with each other. Damon was a dark cloud, Stefan was practically a saint especially with his bunny diet, and Diana had a temper that could rival Damon's. They surely got along better in 1864, before Katherine turned them into vampires.

"I didn't," Katherine said hurriedly. "Diana, I need a huge favor, can you help me?"

Diana nodded, obviously eager enough to reunite with her old friend, unaware that Katherine was about to betray her. Well, her motto was, "Better you die, than I" after all and she would rather hand over her old friend rather than die herself.

Diana shrugged. "Sure."

As they walked back towards Klaus's apartment, Katherine asked innocently. "So what are you doing in Mystic Falls, you always hated small towns."

"I do," she said. "But I found out that my brothers are staying here, and-" she trailed off. "They're not fighting for you are you?"

"No! Of course not."

Diana shook her head. "Sorry, I just assumed that it was for you. . .for a girl. They fought for you for a long time, it seems that you were the only one that could keep them together." she tried to keep the bitterness from her tone.

"Maybe they miss each other," she had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. If only Diana knew that the Salvatore brothers were fighting over her whiny, boring, human doppelganger Elena then she would surely be pissed off. Diana and Katherine had been friends up to the point that Stefan and Damon started fighting more over Katherine and then Diana had distanced herself out of anger for Katherine for playing with both brothers' hearts.

"Here it is," Katherine opened the door and she stepped inside.

"Back already, love?" a British voice said.

Diana froze as she turned around. "Klaus?"

The grin evaporated from Klaus' face. "Diana?"

"What are you doing here?" she turned back to Katherine. "What's the favor, Katherine?"

"Sorry Di," Katherine smirked. "No hard feelings, hey at least I got you out of the awful marriage with George Lockwood, am I right?"

Diana's skin prickled with anger. Katherine had been playing her? She always knew that Katherine had always been a little. . .manipulative, but never enough to backstab someone. Apparently, she didn't know the real Katherine at all. "You little bitch!" she tried to attack her, but Katherine easily pinned her against the wall.

"I'm older than you Diana," Katherine hissed. "Don't be an idiot."

"Let her go," Klaus boomed.

Katherine grudgingly let her go. "Let me guess, you two know each other."

"Paris, in the seventies."

Klaus seemed surprise that she remembered. "Right, love."

"I brought the vampire you asked for," Katherine snapped. "Let me go!"

"Not yet love," Klaus corrected. "Diana, is a Salvatore-" his voice trailed off.

Diana's gaze went from Klaus to Katherine. What the hell were they talking about?

"On second though," a slow smile appeared on Klaus's face which made a chill go down her spine. "Darling, you may be of use to me after all. Meanwhile, lovely Katerina I need a second vampire."

Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't question me," Klaus barked, his eyes never leaving Diana. "Now go, hurry it's almost the full moon."

* * *

Elena and Stefan were just reaching the boarding house later that night. Stefan had taken her into the woods in order for her to enjoy her last day as a human.

"Thanks for today," Elena muttered.

Stefan was just about to smile when he felt a presence behind him. They turned around and saw Klaus waiting for them. "You got me all nervous, I thought you had done something stupid." he motioned towards Elena. "You ready my dear?"

Elena took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Stefan mad a motion to stop her, but Klaus pushed him back. "I wouldn't mate, no reason for you to die too."

Stefan's eyes were full of reproach and anger.

"Oh and mate," Klaus tightened his grip on Elena. "Don't do anything stupid or someone close to you could pay very dearly."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Is it Damon?"

Klaus smirked. "Think again."

And then he was gone.

* * *

The door opened and Damon entered the room, a triumph smile on his face. He had managed to rescue Caroline and Tyler, now Klaus had no werewolf or vampire to complete the ritual. That meant that the ritual would be in another month and Elena wouldn't turn into a vampire once Klaus killed her and she wouldn't hate Damon.

Klaus looked annoyed. "I wasn't aware that you were invited in."

"You're postponing the ritual," Damon said flatly. "I got rid of your werewolf and vampire. It's done Klaus."

Klaus glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Damon smirked. "And you can kill me for it, I don't care it was all me."

"Katerina, give us a moment."

Katerina narrowed her eyes at Damon before she left the room.

"I heard about you," he said slowly. "The crazy, impulsive vampire, in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would stop me, I just assumed it would be Stefan." he pulled out his cell phone and showed him a clip of Jules transforming. "The nice thing about werewolves is that they travel in packs."

"Jules." Damon murmured. She had tried to kill Damon and had succeeded in killing Rose.

"You see Damon, it's always good to have a back up plan," Klaus said simply. "Back up werewolf-"

"Back up, vampire?"

Klaus smirked. "Double actually."

* * *

A sharp slap across his face woke Damon up. His blue eyes opened. "What the hell happen?" he groaned as he stood up.

"Klaus's gone," Katherine blurted out looking apologetic. "He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry I had to, he would have known I was on vervain if I didn't do it-"

"Do what?"

Katherine looked at the floor. "Klaus, he made me call her, both of them. He needed another vampire for the ritual once you let Caroline out."

"Who did you call?"

Katherine whispered. "Jenna."

Damon fought the urge to kill Katherine. Elena's aunt? Was she serious? Elena was about to die, now she had to watch her aunt die? He stopped short. "Klaus said he had double. Who was the other one?"

She didn't answer.

"Katherine, for god's sake!"

"Diana," she finally said. "The other vampire is Diana."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews! I don't know who I'm going to pair Diana up with yet, so if you have any idea with who, please let me know. There will be some Klaus/ Diana flirtation since he knew her in the 70's and also the 20's along with Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What the hell Katherine?" Damon snapped angrily as he stood up. He grabbed Katherine by the shoulders and started shaking her. "Why did you use Diana, my sister, you ex best friend, as the sacrificial lamb against Klaus?"

"I had too," Katherine pulled away. "It was the only way that I could survive Damon, I didn't have another choice."

"I gave you vervain," Damon said flatly. "So that you could have a choice, not to send my baby sister and Elena's aunt to their deaths." his mind was racing. What the hell had Diana been doing here anyway? They hasn't seen each other since the forties for God's sake and the day that she finally appeared Katherine had to manipulated her so that she could play the part of the sacrificial lamb. It was official, he was having a really bad day.

"It wouldn't have happened," Katherine pointed out flatly. "If you hadn't saved Caroline and Tyler, just like that wouldn't happened," she pointed to his werewolf bite. "You don't even like them."

Damon had to admit that she had a point, not that he would ever admit it. "There are Elena's friends."

Katherine pursed her lips. "Ah, yes little Elena. Everyone must put down what they are doing to do everything to prevent Elena Gilbert from having another crying fest. Poor orphan girl, always the victim."

"Katherine, shut up." Damon growled.

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." she changed the subject. "It doesn't look that bad."

Damon rolled down his sleeve to cover the mark. "It will be. You don't happen to know a cure do you?"

She shook her head.

"Me neither." he started walking to the door.

"Wait," Katherine stopped in front of him. She pouted. "145 years and no last goodbye?"

"You seriously expect a goodbye?" Damon scoffed. "You sacrificed my sister and you actually expect me to say goodbye to you? Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine."

"Where are you going?"

Damon looked at her as if should have been obvious. "I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus."

"He wont take you," Katherine narrowed her eyes. "He saw your bite, your blood is impure. Diana and Jenna are as good as dead and there's nothing you or Stefan can do about it."

"Watch me."

* * *

Elena watched as her Aunt Jenna woke up with a start. Klaus had taken both of them to the quarry for the ritual and Elena had waited for a few, agonizing minutes for Jenna to wake up.

"Do you remember what happened, Aunt Jenna?"

"You called me, you sounded so scared and as soon as I got out of the house someone attacked me-" Jenna broke off. "I should have known it wasn't you."

"Klaus." Elena whispered. "It was Klaus."

"He made me drink his blood and then he. . .killed me." Jeanne choked out. "Does that mean. . .I am vampire?"

Elena lowered her eyes.

"Close," Klaus's witch, Greta approached them. She cut her wrist with a rock and blood dripped out. "You're in transition."

Jenna's eyes froze on the blood and she looked at it hungrily.

"No Aunt Jenna ,no," she begged. She stared back at Greta. "Please, let her go."

"Back off!" Greta snapped as she waved her hand, creating a circle of fire around Elena. "And don't bother trying to escape. It spelled. Now come on Jenna drink."

Elena's eyes watered. "No, Jenna-"

"Drink!" Greta ordered.

Jenna finally sunk her teeth in, hungrily drinking the blood from her wrist. "No," Elena whispered. The transition was complete.

* * *

Elijah, Alaric, and Stefan were walking across the yard towards the house describing their plan for the ritual.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during transformation that's where Bonnie's comes in."

"And are you sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked.

Elijah nodded. "If she delivers him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself."

Stefan's phone started ringing. He looked at caller ID. "Damon, cut to the chase is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say," Damon said. "Things got complicated."

Stefan sighed. He was afraid that this would happened. "Then, we'll sticking with the original plan-"

"He's got Jenna, Stefan." Damon blurted out. "And Diana, he's going to use one of them for the ritual and the other one he will probably kill for fun."

"Oh my god."

* * *

"Well, well," Klaus approached Jenna and Elena. His hands were covered in blood. He had just killed Jules, Jenna was next. "Before I kill you, Elena I'd like you meet someone. Come out, love."

Diana approached him. Her face was white and she trying to avoid looking at Jules's body. Klaus put an arm around her. "Do you know how this is, love?" he pointed at Elena.

"Katherine."

"Think again."

"The doppelganger." Diana said again, staring at Elena.

"Very good," Klaus said. "Love, do you know who this girl is?"

Elena shook her head.

"I'll give you a hint, she's related to your two protectors."

"Stefan and Damon?"

Klaus nodded. "Diana here, is their youngest sibling. Their sister."

Elena shook her head. "That's impossible. They didn't tell me, they don't have-"

Klaus ran a finger down Diana's cheekbone. "Of course she is, don't you recognize Damon's dark hair and Stefan's green eyes? She's a true Salvatore-I don't recall you being invited."

Elena and Diana raised their gazes to the cliff where Stefan was waiting.

"I'm here to talk, bring Diana with you."

Klaus smirked as he used his vampire speed to get to the top of the cliff. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You don't have to kill Jenna," Stefan said ignoring Diana completely. "I'll take her place."

Klaus shrugged. "Oh, I don't know I appreciate the symmetry of three women, three goddesses sacrificed at nature's alter. You're quite the hero are you?"

"Just make the trade."

"How rude you're being Stefan and especially in a lady's presence, aren't you going to say hello to your sister?" Klaus asked. "She's been a good little companion these past few hours."

Diana stared at her older brother who refused to meet her gaze. "Stefan-"

"What do you want with Diana?"

Klaus's mood went dark. "You don't get to question me, Stefan. I have a deal of my own, I'll spare Jenna's life. . .and instead I'll sacrifice Diana. What will it be, Stefan? Jenna or Diana?"

"Stefan," Diana chocked out, the tears watering in her eyes. "Stefan, please-"

"How sad you choose the aunt of a girl you barely know over your own sister," Klaus murmured in Diana's ear. "Don't worry love, I know what's it's like to be betrayed by your own flesh and blood. Thank you for your time, Diana Marie." Then he broke her neck.

Diana fell to the floor.

Stefan crouched down next to her. "Diana."

"A little late, mate and the answer is still no," Klaus used his vampire speed to stake him in the back. "I have other plans for you, but for now enjoy the show. It's going to be good."

"Stefan no!" Elena chocked out.

Klaus ignored her. "Whenever you're ready Greta, it's time to finish this."

* * *

"Stefan," Damon grunts as he laid Elena's body next to him. He crouched down and pulled the reexamining stake from his body. He looked at his sister's body. He gulped . 'Is she-"

"Yes she temporarily dead. Klaus broke her neck." Stefan chocked out. 'I need you to get Diana and Elena far away from here."

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving until Klaus' dead, go!" Stefan ordered.

Damon nodded as he grabbed Diana and Elena and took them home.

* * *

Damon first placed Diana on the couch and then he put Elena on the other couch. He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "If you come back as a vampire I'll stake you myself and I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever."

He heard Alaric and Jeremy rush in the doorway.

"How is he?" Jeremy asked.

"And Jenna?" Alaric's voice wavered.

Damon looked down.

"No."

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." Damon said.

They didn't say anything until Jeremy noticed Diana's body on the couch. "Who's that?"

Damon looked back up. "My sister, Diana."

Alaric and Jeremy gave him blank stares. "You have a sister? Since when?"

"Since always."

Elena suddenly sat up and Damon blew a sigh of relief. "Elena."

"What happened?" she asked.

"How do you feel?"

Elena smiled lightly. "I feel fine."

"The spell work." Jeremy murmured.

Elena looked at him confused. "What spell?"

"The spell," Jeremy said lightly. "The spell that John used to save your life-so that you could avoid becoming a vampire."

Diana suddenly let out a loud gasp as she came back to life. She looked around. "Damon? I'm alive, Klaus didn't kill me?"

Damon shook his head. "You're ok, Di."

But Diana wasn't looking at him right now she was staring at Elena. Her eyes full of hatred. "Well, well history is repeating itself it seems."

-End Of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Elena's eyes froze on Diana, Diana cocked an eyebrow, but neither of them said anything.

"Um, Elena, can you gives us some privacy?" Damon asked.

Elena hesitated, she obviously wanted to ask questions, but Damon's look basically told her that this was not the time. With a nod, Elena exited the room.

"Nice place you choose to settle down in, big brother," Diana said as she circle a finger through one of the glasses. She poured one glass of whisky and raised it up. "Drink?"

Damon grasp her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "What are you doing here, Diana?"

"Ouch, Damon chill," she snapped as she wrestled out from under his grip. "See, you made me spill my drink."

"What are you doing here?" Damon repeated as he took the bottle from her.

Diana shrugged as she took a small sip from her drink. "Is it a crime to want to visit my only siblings, we haven't seen each other in sixty-seven years. I'd say we were long overdue for a visit." she gave him a little smile.

Damon didn't smile.

She sighed. "Oh Damon, don't be such a grump. Most people would be happy to see their little sister after almost a century."

"I would," he said sarcastically. "If you didn't offer yourself as a sacrifice the first five minutes you got there."

"Whoa, let's get one thing straight, I didn't offer myself to anyone. You can thank Katherine for that."

"Hello, did you not get the memo, Katherine is evil!" Damon snapped back.

Diana flushed. "Well, how was I supposed to know. Maybe if either of you two answered my phone calls for once, I would have known."

Stefan cleared his throat as he stepped into the room. "Could you two try being a little less. . .loud."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest and refused to face them.

"Diana," Stefan sighed. "Look, I understand that you're upset-"

"I'm angry, Stefan!" she spat. "Upset, doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling right now. How could you two fall in love with the same girl, how could you two make the same stupid mistake?"

"Elena is not Katherine," Stefan protested. "She's different Diana, she's kinder, warmer-"

"Oh, please," Diana spat. "She's playing you for fools and has you two wrapped around her finger. Apparently you two never learn."

"Why the hell are you here, Diana?" Damon repeated again.

Diana narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything for a while. "I just wanted to spend some time with you guys after I found out that you two were on speaking terms again. Now I know why."

They stood quiet until Elena opened the door and came in. "Are you busy?"

"Um, no come in." Stefan said gently. "Diana, please give us a moment."

Diana nodded as she walked out the door, she caught Elena's glance and smiled a little.

Diana didn't smile back. "Doppelganger or not, you're just like Katherine."

* * *

"Forgive Diana," Stefan tried to figure out a word to describe his sister, but nothing appropriate came up. "She's a little. . .high spirited."

"And moody and cranky," Damon grimaced. "Among other things. Drink?"

Elena shook her head, her face was still wet with tears. She had just finished reading John's goodbye letter and she couldn't help, but feel guilty for the way that she had been treating him. "Yeah, just a little overwhelmed."

There was an awkward silence.

"Come on, spill it." Damon ordered.

Elena cocked her head to the side.

"Ask what you want to ask," Damon smirked. "I know you're dying for some answers."

Elena nodded. "Ok, first why the hell didn't anyone tell me that you two had a younger sister?"

Damon shrugged. "It never came up."

"You're telling me that all those times you told me about your father, your life in 1864, you never thought about mentioning it," Elena said frustrated. "Not even Katherine told me and that's saying something."

"Elena, we never mention Diana, well because we didn't want her to get involved in this mess…with the sacrifice and everything." Stefan tried to explain. "Diana is stubborn and impulsive and we though it would be better if she didn't get involve in our messes."

"That," Damon smirked. "And because Stefan didn't think he get her approval of you."

"Approval of me?"

"Shut up, Damon."

"What? She wanted to know the truth," Damon said lazily. "Diana is one year younger than Stefan and I'm eight years older than her. She and Katherine used to be best friends, but she got pissed when she found out that Katherine was making both of us her little boy toys. Lucky you, Elena she considers you a threat."

"But I'm with Stefan," Elena protested. "And I'm friends with you. This isn't the exact same story with Katherine."

He snorted. "Try telling her that."

"Don't worry about Diana," Stefan kissed her on the side of her forehead. "I'll speak to her."

* * *

Damon stood overlooking the small amount of mourners that were walking back to the house after Jenna and John's funeral. Stefan sighed as he approached him. "We're going to go back to the house."

Damon shrugged. "I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes. Have you forgotten the fact that now we're dealing with a wolf-vamp and his two face older brother?"

"I know what we're dealing with," Stefan sighed annoyed. "I'm not going to let Elena lose anyone else."

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." he pulled up his sleeve and Stefan frowned.

Stefan took his arm and examined the bite. "We'll find something, a cure."

Damon pulled back. "There is no cure and do me a favor keep this from Elena, she doesn't need to be weeping for another grave." he sighed as he looked at Elena and Caroline who were whispering to each other.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Well, can I at least tell Diana? She is our sister after all."

"You keep Diana out of this, she's already move involved that I want her to be," Damon gripped Stefan's shoulder. "Do me a favor, and tell her to get the hell out of town and never look back."

-End of Chapter Four-

Elena and Diana wont get along at first, but their relationship will start to grow in later chapters, thanks so much for your reviews : )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So let me get this straight," Diana wrinkled her nose in annoyance as she pointed her finger at her two brothers. "You two want me to leave Mystic Falls and by you two I mean Damon."

"No," Damon said. "Stefan wants you to leave too. You have two evil brothers now, little sis."

Diana looked at Stefan and Stefan had the decency to looked embarrassed. He clasped his hands together like he always did when he was nervous. "Look Diana, we just think you would be safer-especially after the whole deal with Klaus away from Mystic Falls."

She gaped at them. "What about you? Are you two leaving?"

Damon smirked at her. "Well, we're not exactly packing our bags are we? Besides we're not damsels in distress."

"Neither am I!"

"Don't be difficult, Diana." Stefan pleated.

"I don't care either way," Damon shrugged. "You can leave on your own terms or I can throw you out-literally. It's entirely your choice, baby sister."

"Fine," she snapped. "If you two want me gone, I'll leave."

* * *

Damon took the bottle of scotch and drank it without pouring himself a glass. What was the point? He had already decided what he was going to do. He was going to kill himself. He knew all too well what had happened to Rose and no way in hell was that happening to him.

Diana had left finally, they had managed to fool Klaus, Elena was alive and Stefan was happy with her. Everyone was happy, they would surely be happy if he died.

He placed his ring on the table and opened his arms. He felt the skin starting to burn, he then felt himself being pushed down to the floor and someone forcing the ring back on his finger. Diana.

"I told you that he would try a stupid stunt like this." Diana frowned, she was still sitting on top of him. "You should have told me sooner."

Stefan sighed from the doorway. "I didn't want to believe you."

"Oh yeah do you know a cure?" Damon said stubbornly. "And Diana get off me, you're not as light as when you were five, you know."

Diana caught Stefan's glance and he nodded. She got up and Damon was immediately seized by Stefan who dragged him to their basement and locked him inside.

"What's the plan Superman, Wonder Woman?" he chuckled dryly.

"I'm going to find a way out of this." Stefan promised. "Bonnie is already looking for a cure."

"Oh, right a miracle cure." he spat. "You should just say goodbye and get it over with." he started coughing.

"Lie still," Stefan said simply. "Save your strength." He whispered to Diana. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Diana nodded.

* * *

"Hey are you awake?"

Damon rolled his neck to the side. "Of course I am, you wont shut up. Stefan said to keep an eye on me not to keep on talking, my death is already painful, sister."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to keep you preoccupied so that you don't think of your wolf bite."

"And you think talking about nonsense will help?" he gave a haughty laugh. "I really don't care what you have been up to for the past fifty years, Diana."

Diana pouted. "You _used_ to care."

Oh, god the puppy dog eyes. Since there was in fact no hope of Stefan finding a miracle cure, he and Diana might as well be nice to each other. "Fine, get me to care. Let's talk about life, but everything before 1920."

She finally smiled a real smile. "Ok, deal let's talk about Mystic Falls, April 1856. You were fifteen, Stefan was eight, and I was seven. You took us to the old lake near the Fell's house. You and Stefan were going to teach me how to swim."

Damon smiled despite himself. "We could barely convinced you to go inside the water."

"But I did!" she protested. "You and Stefan were lousy teachers anyway."

"But you learned didn't you?"

"Well, Stefan had more patience with me." Diana smiled remembering the scene. Damon and Stefan had been splashing her until she cried, enjoying teasing her. "We were so young, that was one of the last times we had fun. Three years later you joined the army-"

"Forced." Damon corrected. "Not joined."

"Fine." she agreed. "Then you were eighteen, Stefan was eleven and Dad's little pet project and I was the youngest at ten and was staring finishing school at Miss May's Academy for Young Ladies. God, that lady was a bore, I've always wondered why father send me there."

"Because he didn't know how to raise girls." Damon said finally. Mrs. Salvatore had died after Diana's birth. "And you lasted a week before you got kicked out."

"It was boring." she said. "You would try to get kicked out if you had to learn how to sew all day and pour tea in a ladylike fashion."

". . .They taught you how to pour tea?"

"Yes," Diana teased him. "Otherwise, it would be an international crisis. Miss Salvatore doesn't know how to pour tea right, Miss Salvatore I've told you to watch your toung, you're not a sailor-"

* * *

"Wait," Caroline nearly spitted out the ice tea she had been drinking. "You're telling me that the Salvatore brothers have a sister and they never told you?"

Elena nodded. "They thought it would be better to keep her safe, out of all this drama."

"How does she look like?" Caroline persisted. "What clothes does she wear? Is she nice?"

"Well she looks like a combination of Stefan and Damon. Dark hair, light green eyes." Elena sighed. "And she hates me."

"Why? How could anyone hate you?'

"She thinks I'm Katherine." she sighed frustrated. "Even though I tried to convinced her that I'm not."

Caroline gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, maybe she'll get over it-Bonnie, hey Bon! What's your hurry?"

Bonnie stopped running to look at them. "I'm sorry, I can't talk now. I need to find a cure for Stefan."

Elena looked at her strangely. "A cure?"

"Elena, you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

Bonnie hesitated. "Damon is dying from a werewolf bite."

* * *

"You want the cure for your brother?" Klaus snorted.

"Please," Stefan said. "You might know something, please anything."

Klaus smirked. "Katerina, come here."

Katherine walked next to him and Klaus bitted her on the wrist. She protested and begged, but he didn't listen. He bit his wrist and made Katherine drink his blood. Stefan saw as the wound healed.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan said slowly.

"You've got to love Mother nature." he said. "Now let's talk you and I. We may reach an agreement, I give Katerina the cure to save your brother, he lives and then me and you escape on our next adventure."

* * *

Diana decided to move Damon to his bedroom. The poison was now slowly working through his body. "Are you ok?"

"Never been better."

"Sorry, stupid question."

Her cell phone started buzzing. She had a new text message. From Katherine.

**Katherine: **_Meet me outside. I have the cure._

"Damon! Damon!" Elena walked inside and stopped when she saw Damon. "Oh my god, is he ok?"

"Get her out of here," Damon whispered to Diana. "She doesn't need to see me like this."

"Sorry brother, but you need a babysitter," she walked out of the room. "Keep an eye on him."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the cure."

* * *

"Di."

She turned around. "Katherine, do you have the cure?"

Katherine nodded, she motioned to give her the small bottle, but pulled back. Diana sighed frustrated.

"I know that things haven't been good with us Diana." Katherine said. "But I do care about you. Even if you don't believe me."

"They haven't been good since 1864, Katherine." she said flatly. "Now give me the cure." she grabbed the cure. "Where's Stefan?"

"Paying for it, he's gone Di."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"He left with Klaus-him and Klaus formed a partnership." she hesitated. "He's the Ripper of Monterey all over again."

She grimaced as she tightened her grip around the bottle. "No."

"Also, Klaus wanted me to give you this," she handed her a piece of paper. "Don't be stupid Diana, your brother sacrificed his life for you, for Damon. Don't ruin it."

And then she was gone.

Diana unfolded the letter and recognize Klaus's elegant writing:

_My Dearest Diana Marie,_

_I know it may seemed strange to you the ordeals that have passed, the things you've seen. How different things have been since we meet in Paris that fateful night in 1973. It was a night, a decade that I will never forget._

_But things have changed, me and your brother leave on our fateful journey-of which you may not know nothing of. How I wished you could join us, but with luck I will see you soon, my littlest Salvatore._

_With regret,_

_Niklaus M._

* * *

Diana reached her house in slow, easy steps. She closed her eyes in hope that things would make sense, but they didn't. Stefan had becomes Klaus's slave, Diana had meet a different Klaus in Paris not this dictator that was in front of her, and there was still this tiny missing detail that she hadn't told anyone, that she and Klaus had at some point known each other and they had been. . .intimate.

_Klaus is gone, your brother is gone_, she reminded herself. _It's time to start again, time to forget about Klaus, and Elena, and Katherine now you have to concentrate in getting Stefan back._

She reached up the stairs and froze before she could go inside Damon's room. Damon and Elena were talking.

"You should have meet me in 1864," Damon whispered. "Maybe you would have liked me."

Diana's cheeks flushed. Damon was acting so pathetic for a girl, for the same girl. Wasn't the whole point of loving g someone was to love them for who they are? Why did Damon feel the need to change for her? What was so special about Elena?

"I like you now," Elena whispered. "Just the way you are."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Diana snorted. Ok, she had enough of the teenage drama. She pushed the door open and Elena flinched.

"I got the cure," she said simply as she fed him the cure.

Elena stood up. "Where's Stefan?"

Diana gave her a dirty glare. "Are you sure you care?"

"Where is he?" Elena said more forcefully. She was not going to let herself be intimidated.

"He's paying for this." she shook the bottle in front of her. "He sacrificed himself, he sacrificed you to save my brother. To save our family. Now he has to pay the price."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much to Riana Salvatore for her amazing idea!

* * *

Chapter Six

"You seriously want me to get a job?" Diana glared at her oldest brother-her only brother at the current time. Summer had just started and Damon had become a full blown dictator, how lovely. "I haven't worked a day in my life!"

"That's the point Di," Damon smirked at her. "I can't have you frolicking around all day especially with Andy here." he said mentioning his latest conquest, the reporter. "And it's greetings seriously annoying with the fact that you and Elena keep bringing me newspaper clippings every five minutes and saying that it's Stefan or Klaus."

Diana shrugged. "You never know, it could be."

Damon sighed. "Listen, I need you to get this job at the Grill."

"Why? I don't need the money."

"For Elena, she's been worried about Jeremy and since he starting to work there as well it will help her take a load off if someone was looking after Jeremy. Even if that someone is you."

She gave Damon a dirty glare. "And why should I do anything to help her? Besides Jeremy has Matt."

"Yeah, well Matt isn't the brightest," he glanced at her with his baby blue eyes. "Please Diana. Don't do it for Elena, do it for me."

She stomped her foot. "Fine." She would get this stupid job at the grill, she would find her brother, she would find a way to get both of her brothers far, far away from both Elena and Katherine, and then she would deal with Klaus. They had unfinished business after all.

* * *

"You'll start as a waitress," Matt said as he handed her a small notepad and pen. "Remember smile and be courteous, however hard that may be for you."

"Don't patronize me," Diana rolled her eyes. "I'm older than you."

"You've been _alive_ longer than me."

"Good point."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Uh, can't you do me a favor and take their order."

She turned around and saw Caroline and Tyler coming in. "I thought you took care of that area."

"Well, I'd like avoid my ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend."

Diana nodded, sympathetically. "I'll be right back."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Damon forced me-well you know how pushy he can be." Diana said simply. "Can I take your order?"

"Wait," Caroline interrupted. "I thought this was Matt's section."

Diana looked across her shoulder and saw that Matt was trying to duck behind a row of plates. "Yes, well we decided to. . .mix it up a bit."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Tyler. "He thinks we're dating. Which we're not by the way."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I don't really care who you're dating Caroline. Now your order?"

Diana had just finished her shift and was just about to leave when she saw the flickering of lights.

"Vicki?" Jeremy said in a chocked voice.

Vicki? As in ex girlfriend Vicki? She had heard her name a few times, but wait Vicki was dead. She peeked though the door and saw Jeremy standing there looking confused. Weird.

Her cell phones started buzzing. "Damon."

"We're going to Tennessee." Damon said curtly.

* * *

"So Andy gave you this lead?" Diana said as she, Ric and Damon got out of the car. They were standing in front of a white house. "Why isn't Elena here?"

"Because one, she's human and two she said it's only a half lead. I don't want her to get her hopes up."

"What about my hopes?"

"Yours don't count baby sister."

"Ok, stop your bickering," Ric sighed. "Well at least they're half leads, I'm your accomplices and I can't say anything to her even though I've been sleeping on her couch for the summer."

"It's quiet." Diana noted.

Damon scoffed. "Too quiet." Damon pushed the door open and the rest of them followed. No one said a word as they noticed the broken furniture and the bloody walls. They entered the room and Diana gave a small yelp. There were two bloody woman sitting of the couch, dead.

"Stefan for sure." Damon grimaced.

Ric looked away. "How do you know?"

"It's his signature." Damon rolled his eyes. "That's why they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he rips the bodies apart and then he tries to put the bodies together." he kicked one of the woman's foot and the head fell off. "Definitely Stefan."

* * *

By the time they arrive back home Elena's birthday party was in full swing. "Don't let Elena see you," he said motioning to his sister and Alaric, both of their clothes were a bit bloody. "I'm going to pick up Andy, give Ric one of my shirts."

"Wow, Damon being a gentleman to his fake girlfriend," Diana stifled a laugh. "Never though I'd see the day."

"What can I say I'm a charmer," he looked at Diana's bloody clothes. "Change now."

After giving Ric a spare shirt Diana was just starting to undo her ponytail when Elena came storming in. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

"It's my brother's bedroom," she raised an eyebrow. "I was giving Ric an extra shirt he. . .uh, spilled beer on his."

Elena bit her lip. "Is that blood?"

Diana looked down at her shirt. Crap, crap. "Um, yeah about that-"

"What's this?" Elena pushed opened Damon's closet door and the entire wall was covered in maps and news article. He had been trailing Stefan for weeks. "It's Klaus. Damon has been tracking him without me, did you know about this?"

"No." Diana said. "Damon hasn't told me about half of these. I mean we went to one place today-"

"You went without me?"

"It wasn't a pretty sight." she said. "Blood everyone. Stefan is the ripper again."

Elena paled. "We need to find him before things get worse."

"Maybe Damon-"

"No, Damon wont help us." she scowled. "Diana, please you need to help me. We need to get Stefan back, please."

Diana sighed.

"Look I know things haven't been good between us, not by a long shot and I get it you hate me, but can we call truce at least for now. . .please?"

Deep down Diana knew that Elena was right. Damon probably wouldn't let either of them interfere. But they needed to get her brother back for different reason. "All right. Truce. . .for now."

* * *

"A truce?" Caroline demanded. "You seriously made a truce with that spoiled, bad judgment-"

"Caroline," Elena interrupted. "She's Stefan and Damon's sister and currently the only one willing to help. I don't have a lot of options. Plus, I owe her one since she's helping me keep an eye on Jeremy. And something happened last night."

"What?"

"Stefan came and killed Andy and warned Damon to stop searching for him. He's Klaus's little minion. So as you can guess we need to reach Stefan quick and Diana is the only one on board. So try not to piss her off."

Caroline grimaced. "Fine. I wish Bonnie was here though."

"Well, she'll be back from visiting her family in a couple of days." she took sip of coffee. "Hopefully, well find Stefan by then."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you so much for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"So. . .what happened between you three?"

"Oh, no we are not having this conversations especially when I'm driving," Diana said tightly as she turned on the left leading to an empty road. Elena didn't press the question until Diana roughly parked the car.

"Why can't you just tell me?" she said impatiently. "I asked Stefan, I asked Damon, I even thought about asking Katherine, but it seems your name is taboo."

Diana snorted. Elena was right about one thing, her name was practically taboo. "Nothing happened ok, after a hundred years you begin to loose touch with people, even your own family. It doesn't help that all three of us have our tempers."

"But you said you guys were close," Elena pointed out as she got out of the car. "Or at least I thought you were."

"Key word, were." she said icily as she shut the door. She really didn't want to discuss her dysfunction family with Elena. "We don't all have the perfect cookie cutter family. We have a complicated relationship."

"You think my family is perfect?" Elena asked. Things couldn't be further from the truth.

She didn't respond.

Elena sighed. "At least answer me this, why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"

God, was it a crime now to want to visit her own family? "I heard that my brothers had come back and had held up some sort of a truce. I thought I should come back for a little family reunion. I didn't think that the reunion would included the Petrova doppelganger." Diana loved the displeased look on Elena's face. "Satisfied, now can we focus on the reason we came here? To find Stefan."

Elena looked around confused. The place they were in looked unfamiliar to her, but she guessed it was because she had never been here before. Or maybe Diana was planning on killing her and throwing her body into the lake. She wouldn't doubt it.

"What makes you so sure that Stefan and Klaus are here?"

"I didn't say they were here, I said it was a hunch," she corrected as she and Elena started walking through the mountains. "They were in Tennessee only a few days before, they couldn't have gotten far."

"Looking for werewolves." Elena continued.

She nodded. "Ergo, the Smokey Hill mountains in Tennessee. I don't know much about werewolves, but I do know they are the camping type, especially during the full moon which is tonight. Unlike vampires they actually feel bad if they kill people."

Elena snorted in disbelief.

Diana looked back at Elena and warned her. "By the way, we are only staying until sundown."

"Why sundown?" Elena asked, desperately. "We need to find Stefan. Diana-"

"I know that." she said. "But unless you want both us to end up in coffins it would be better if we ditches this place before the wolves start to howl."

Elena felt herself being pushed as she fell into the lake, Diana was thrown against a tree. She stood up rapidly and saw the smirking face of Damon and the history teacher walking behind him. Yippee.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

"Following you and Elena on your little save Stefan expedition." he looked at Elena who was still in the water. "Get out of the water, Elena."

"Damon!" Elena snapped. "How are you even here?"

Damon cocked his head towards Ric. "I'm just glad that Ric has the habit of listening to phone conversations. Now get out of the water."

"If I get out of the water you're going to make me go home." Elena replied stubbornly.

"Yes, because I not an idiot like you two. What were you thinking Diana, putting Elena in danger with your little expedition mission, she could have gotten killed."

"Yeah, thanks so much for worrying about me." she snapped.

Alaric sighed. "Would all three of you stop acting like idiots?"

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena's lips wobbled. "I'm not going to give up on him."

"Elena's right." Diana insisted. "Damon, Stefan gave himself up for you-for us. We can't just let him be Klaus's puppet for the rest of his life."

"Then please Diana enlighten me, what this big plan that you and Elena have suddenly come up with?" Damon asked sarcastically.

She didn't respond.

"Well that answers that. Let's go home."

"Damon, please." Elena begged. "This is the closet we've gotten, we could save him."

Damon hesitated and he looked at Ric who shrugged. "Your call, man."

"Ok," he finally said, "but we're leaving before the full moon," Damon said as Elena finally got out of the water. "Elena you stay with me, Di stay with Ric. Now let's go find Stefan before Klaus finds out that you are not really dead."

* * *

"What do you mean you're seeing things?" Matt asked slowly as he and Jeremy unpacked boxes. "What kind of things like elephants or sheep or something?"

"No," Jeremy said as he looked across his shoulder. There was no one, he had to tell someone that ever since Bonnie had brought him back to life he had been seeing the ghosts of his ex girlfriends Anna and Vicki. "I've been seeing Anna. . .and Vicki."

"What?" Matt blurted. "Are you insane? When do you see them?"

"Whenever he wants me too." Anna said primly as she appeared by Jeremy's side.

Jeremy smiled. "Actually, she's here now. Anna."

Matt looked around. "So do just call for them or do they appear?"

"It works both ways."

"Does anyone know?"

"Diana knows I think," Anna piped up. "The Salvatore's younger sister? I saw her spying on you last time when Vicki started turning off the lights to get your attention. I think she might be suspicious."

"Diana knows, I think," Jeremy blurted.

Matt frowned. "I think you should talk to Bonnie about this."

"She's on vacation," Jeremy said as he started putting away paper cups. "I'll just ask Diana, she might know something."

* * *

Stefan and Klaus watched in disappointment the remaining wolves in the campsite. Klaus had turned more than half of them into vampires in anticipation that they became hybrids. But they were in pain with their eyes red.

"You said it was going to feel better." one of the werewolves, Ray moaned. "Why isn't it getting better?"

Stefan snorted. "Some master race."

"Lose the attitude," Klaus scolded.

A woman started waking up slowly, Klaus smiled as he pushed the woman forward. "Derek, come feed on your girlfriend," he taunted as Ray jumped and ran out of the woods. Klaus looked bored. "Go get him."

* * *

Diana looked from the map to the compass. "We have a mile left."

Damon looked up. "The sun's about to set."

"I can see that." Elena said.

"Just saying."

"We still have time." Diana said looking at her watch.

"You keep forgetting that the other two don't have vampire speed-" Damon broke off when he saw Ray. His eyes were red and he looked demonic. Ray pushed Damon into a tree and tried to bit him.

"Alaric!" Elena shouted pointing to his crossbones. Ric shot one in Ray's spine. Diana came behind him and snapped his neck. "You ok?" she asked Damon.

He nodded. He looked at Ray's body. "Let me guess Hybrid."

"Here." Ric handed him the ropes to tie him. "These should hold him up."

"Not for a while." Diana pointed out as Damon and Alaric began tightening the ropes on Ray's body.

Elena's eyebrows creased in concern. "Is he-"

"He's waking up," Diana blurted out. "He's in transformation."

"It's impossible. It's still daylight."

"Tell him that."

Damon cursed. "Diana, you get Elena, I'll get Ric. We need to get the hell out of here."

* * *

Klaus sunk his fangs into Derek's neck. "Sorry my friend, end of the road for you." he stared at the woman in front t of him. "There's only one Alpha here, love." he said ripping the woman's neck. He looked at the rest of his hybrids that looked more like zombies. "Bloody hell." Why the hell weren't his hybrids still working?

He stopped and sniffed the air. The scent. He recognize that scent. Lavender and rose. He had smelled it before. Diana.

* * *

"Damn it," Diana hissed, for some strange reason they had all gotten separated. She had ended up alone. With Ray trailing right behind her.

Diana threw a large rock at him which kept him busy for a few seconds. "Don't you ever give up?"

The wolf growled as he positioned to attack her, but gave a yelp of pain instead. Klaus had ripped out the wolf's neck in a second. "Well," he said. "That is no way to treat a lady, mate." he clicked his toung.

"Klaus!" she blurted out. She wanted to ask him so many questions, what was he doing here? What did he want with her brother? Why didn't he try to contact her after they both left Paris?

Klaus gave her a rare smile as he helped her up.

"Thanks." she hesitated. "I have so many questions-"

"And not enough time, love. You have to get back to your own team, they are looking for you."

"But I don't understand-"

Klaus kissed her quickly on the lips. "We'll meet soon, I promise. You, me, and Stefan."

And then he was gone.

Diana touched her lips uncertainly.

"Diana, are you deaf we've been shouting for miles!" Damon scolded as Ric and Elena followed. "We got separated, I see you took care of Ray."

"Uh, yeah." she looked around distracted. Where was Klaus? He couldn't have gotten far.

"Guys, let's go." Ric said nervously looking around. "The car is parked near here."

As the rest of them followed Diana looked around in the woods, hoping to see any sign of Stefan and Klaus. But not a sound was heard.

Klaus had disappeared yet again. Only this time Diana would find him.

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Damon's phone rang as he put down his drink. "You're interrupting my drink."

"Miss me?" Katherine said at the other end.

Damon perked up. "Katherine, where are you?'

She giggled at the other end. "Lurking outside your window, pining away."

"What do you want?"

Katherine gave an exaggerated sigh. Damon could be so boring sometimes. "I'm homesick. What have I missed?"

"Well, Stefan is still Klaus's little prisoner and Elena and Diana are driving me nuts thinking they can magically save him and nobody has thought about you since you left."

"And what about you?" Katherine pressed. "I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of move on his girlfriend. Behind your little sister's back of course, we all know how she feels about the Petrovas."

"I didn't give up on him." Damon pointed out. "I just don't know where he is."

"Hmm."

"But you do." he rolled his eyes. "Are you trailing them?"

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails?" she pureed. "I couldn't be further away."

"Which means you know exactly where they are."

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit when his hybrids didn't work," she smirked. "Which reminds me, I'd keep an eye on little Di if you know what I mean. We both know how she tends to. . .fall into the wrong hands."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Ask your sister what she's been up to, especially with whom. Specifically ask for 1973, you may be surprise by the answer. As for Stefan it might be better if you didn't know, one bad sibling is more than enough."

* * *

Diana was bored. It was a slow day at the grill and she was busying herself with a crossword puzzle when she felt Jeremy staring her down. "What?" she snapped.

"Sorry," Jeremy said as he squeezed a dish towel. "Can I ask you something."

She nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"I've been seeing ghosts. The ghosts of Vicki and Anna, my ex girlfriends." he said quickly.

Diana looked at him still confused.

"Bonnie brought me back to life," he finished explaining. "And ever since then. . .things have happened."

She nodded. "The Bennett witch, I don't know much about magic, but I do know that if witches do things like that it brings consequences. They're pretty uptight. Being a mediator, talking to ghosts I mean, must be one of them."

"So how does is stop?"

Diana grabbed a couple of menus as she watched a couple walk by. "Sorry, Jer can't help you there. Ask you girlfriend."

* * *

Diana opened the mailbox and found nothing but police reports from Liz and flyers urging people to sign up for the end of the summer bash. There was a postcard with a picture of the musical Chicago. She turned it around and noticed the familiar scrawl.

_Di,_

_It is time. Meet me in Chicago, Gloria's bar 7893, Newer Street. It's time to meet up with an old friend._

_I'll be waiting, Klaus._

Klaus, Diana stuffed the postcard in her jeans pocket and she walked up to her room. She shut the door behind her and sank to her knees. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't go back to Klaus, especially since he was planning on taking her brother prisoner, but a part of her still loved him. As twisted as that was. It was hard forgetting that time during the seventies. The kissers, the giggles, the nights, the fights. It had been only a few weeks, but they kept echoing inside her mind.

She stared at the postcard again. Chicago. She would be able to see Stefan again, maybe convince Klaus to give him back.

Diana opened her closet and started packing shirts and jeans. There was nothing more annoying that a past that wouldn't go away.

* * *

"So yeah, I'll be gone for a few days. There are no good shops here in Mystic Falls, so I thought I'd spend a few days in New York. I'll bring you back a bottle of your favorite Bourbon. See you in a few days, love you."

Damon turned off his phone. Diana had left him a message while he was at a council meeting. There didn't seem to be nothing unusual about the message and Damon should be glad that Diana was leaving at least for a few days, but Katherine's words kept playing inside his head.

_Ask your sister what she's been up too._

Damon shook his head. He was being paranoid.

* * *

"Klaus?" Diana's voice echoed. She looked down at the postcard and frowned, she was at the right address, but where was-

She felt somebody kissing her, she looked up and saw Klaus smirking at her. "You came, love."

Diana pushed him back. She didn't know if she should be angry or happy. "Don't touch me."

"Diana? Stefan was right by her side. He was glaring at Klaus. "I told you not to get Damon or Diana involved. Don't touch my sister again."

"Hmm, you're much more protective when Elena isn't here to distract you." Klaus clicked his toung. "I merely invited Diana here, she chose to show up. Come on Stefan, you, me and Di were all friends once, now remember." he said compelling them.

And suddenly they remembered everything.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks so much for you reviews! Next time, there will be a flashback!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Chicago, 1920's_

"No fair, Stef!" Diana pouted as she watched her brother drink the last remaining blood from the girl they were both sharing. Diana had joined her brother in Chicago when she found out that he was dying to have a good time. She knew that Stefan was once again the "ripper" Diana didn't really care if her brother ripped people's heads off, but she thought since New York was a more public place she thought that it would be best if she kept an eye on him.

Stefan wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "There are plenty more girls out there, Di. You can have your pick."

Diana fixed her red lipstick. "Fine. Ready?"

She entwined her arm in his and they both walked inside the hidden bar. Gloria noticed him from stage. "Look, who I just spot ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Save me a dance, Gloria!" Stefan replied.

"Wow, you're famous." she cocked an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you compelled her."

"Witch," he said reaching for a glass of champagne, but a blond hair lady took it from him. "Oh, please help yourself."

The girl smirked. "Oh, I always do." she wiped a drop of blood from his chin. "Be careful, Mr. Salvatore. Your date is lovely."

Stefan looked at Diana. "Oh, she's not my date. She's my sister, Diana."

This seems to have brightened Rebekah's mood. "Lovely, I have no competition, Miss Di, come with me to the ladies' room. Let's us talk somewhere more private." she said as grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her away.

"Wait, what about me?" Stefan called out.

Rebekah smirked at him. "Ladies only, but do save me a dance, Mr. Salvatore."

* * *

"A little blush to brighten your cheeks." Rebekah said as she pinched Diana's cheeks to give them a pinkish glow. She pushed back a stray black curl. "Your hair is so dark like Snow White. There you look perfect."

Diana looked at her reflection. "You're right, I do look better."

"I'm always right," Rebekah said cockily as she painted her lips a bright red. "So what on earth is wrong with your brother, so rude to a lady."

"He has his emotions turned off." Diana shrugged.

Rebekah looked at her surprise. "Really, how is he with them on?"

Diana struggled to think. "Kind, smart, polite-"

Rebekah laughed. "Boring then, it's much more fun when boys are reckless. Let us go then."

A soon as they stepped out of the ladies room a tall man snatched Rebekah's hand. "We're leaving sweetheart."

"Then leave," she snapped. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"No," the man hissed. "You're my sister. I'm bored."

"Rebekah can do whatever she wants," Diana spoke up, looking at him coldly. "She does have a mind of her own."

"Di, don't." she blurted out. "Nik, is stronger than he look."

Klaus turned his gaze from his sister to Diana. "Now, sister don't make false accusations, even I wouldn't be that cruel to a lady, especially such a. . .little lady, you can't be more than a century old."

Diana flushed.

Klaus cocked his head amused. "Younger then, that must explain why you're so reckless."

"Even though I'm young I could surely handle you." she said sounding braver than she felt.

Klaus's lips pinched into an amused smile. "Is that a challenge?"

She shrurugged, innocently. "I don't know. Do you want to make it a challenge?"

He chuckled. "Fine, we can stay a little longer, Miss Di, save me a dance."

* * *

"I never did get your full name," Klaus said as he gave Diana a little twirl. "Is Di, short for Dianne?"

"Nope, Diana, but sometimes people call me Di. Is your name, Nik?"

"Niklaus, but as you can guess it's a mouthful. Everyone calls me Klaus."

Diana looked to her side and saw Rebekah and her brother dancing. She smiled. "They look like they are having a good time."

"And aren't you?" he murmured as he gave her neck tiny kisses.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said coyly, loving the way that his kisses felt on her neck. "We only just meet, you shouldn't be so forward."

"It doesn't look like it's bothering you." he smirked. "Are you ever going to tell me how old you really are?"

She shrugged. "Take a wild guess."

"130?"

"Lower."

"110."

"Lower."

"80."

"Lower."

"You can't be younger than eighty!"

"I just turned 56," she said shyly. "This past July 18."

"You're still a baby then," he murmured.

Diana smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured. "I may be young, but I have a lot of skills."

"Hmm. What kind of skills?"

Diana kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Come with me and I'll show you."

* * *

Diana blinked and she could barely hold in her anger. "Why did you lie to me!" she snapped at Klaus. "Why did you hide the fact that we met be before, why did you lie to me, Klaus?"

"What do you mean before?" Stefan looked at Diana and Klaus.

"That's another story, for another time," Klaus said coldly, his lips were set in a thin line and it was obvious that he was unhappy with Diana.

"We were friends." she growled.

"I did it to protect you Diana! To protect you and your brother!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't need your help, I can protect myself."

"Mikael would have teared you to shreds," he heard the click click of heels. "Now, their is the surprise that I promised you, Rebekah darling come on down."

Stefan and Diana saw someone move before them at rapid speed. "Go to hell, Nik!"

Klaus smirked as he took the dagger from his chest. "Don't pout," he said to a messy, blond hair girl. "You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"But I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I brought you a little peace offering-two actually." he moved to the side so that Rebekah noticed Diana and Stefan.

She smiled brightly. "Diana! Stefan!" she wrapped both arms around them. The embraced felt familiar, Rebekah at some point had been Diana's friend and Stefan's lover.

"Rebekah," Stefan murmured.

She turned her gaze from Stefan to Diana. "It's so good to have my friends back!"

-End of Chapter Nine-

Hope you enjoyed the flashback!

**Riana Salvatore**-No, Elena and Damon didn't go to Chicago, because Katherine refused to tell him that that's where Stefan and Klaus were.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"People actually wear this?" Rebekah asked disgusted as she piled on clothes into a salesgirl's arms. The girl's arms were filled with skirts, dresses, jeans, and sparkly tops. She scrunched up her nose. "Does everyone want to look like prostitutes?"

Diana shrugged as she tried on a gold necklace while Rebekah kept looking through the racks as if it was a Black Friday sale. She had borrowed a jean skirt and t shirt from Diana, but they were about a size too small since Diana was younger.

"Why don't you try this on?" Diana handed her a black dress. "You look good in black."

Rebekah smiled as she pulled the dress from her. "Thanks, Di. I'm glad that we're friends against, or how do you say it, besties?"

She chuckled. "Something like that. Why don't you try it on? I'll wait outside."

She nodded as she headed towards the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" Stefan hissed in her ear.

Diana looked back at her brother annoyed. "Being a friend, what do you think. Rebekah was more than your friend at some point, brother."

Stefan flushed. "I was compelled. So were you, and why do you think you're best friends with both of them?!"

"Because we are friends!" she practically shrieked. "Maybe we were compelled, but what we feel for them and what they feel for us hasn't changed."

Stefan still didn't look convince.

Diana scoffed. "Or maybe you're just afraid of what Elena will say."

Stefan gave her a dirty look, she knew she had hit a sore spot.

"I'll wait in the car." he said flatly.

"What do you think?" Rebekah pulled apart the curtains and twirled in the little black dress. "Does it make me look too slutty? Where's Stefan?"

Diana forced a smile. "No, Bekah you look perfect. Stefan is waiting in the car. He's being grumpy again."

She smiled mischievously. "I bet I can changed that."

"Ew."

* * *

"Then why aren't my hybrids working?" Klaus demanded of Gloria. He had sent Rebekah and Diana shopping with Stefan as their bodyguard. He believed that this would be the perfect time to ask the witch.

"Well, did you do everything?" Gloria narrowed her eyes.

Klaus nodded and slammed his fist on the oak table. "Of course I did! I killed the werewolf, I killed the vampire, and I drained my doppelganger of blood."

Gloria raised an eyebrow. "Did you? You had to drink every single drop."

Klaus frowned. "Of course I did!" But something in the back of his mind said that it seemed strange that Damon and Stefan had so willingly let go of the fact that he had killed the love of their lives. He had thought they had avoided him because he was stronger now, but the older Salvatore brother was arrogant enough to pick a fight.

Gloria nodded. "You better make sure that. . .the deed has been done, honey."

* * *

"How did the shopping trip go?" Klaus kissed her forehead. Rebekah and Stefan were putting the stuff in the car and Diana had gone to meet them. She pulled way from the kiss harshly. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this," she admitted. "You can't do this. Just come out of nowhere, after you compelled me out of your life and act like everything is ok between us. Why did you compel me in the twenties, why didn't you try to contact me after you ditched me in Paris?" her voice wobbled a little. "I waited for you, I thought you cared, and now you expect me to act like everything is perfect?"

"I don't expect anything," he snapped harshly. "You can leave if you want too, I'm not stopping you."

She gulped. "No, I guess not."

Klaus hesitated. "I'm sorry, Diana." he apologized. "I didn't want to hurt you. I was protecting you against Mikael. Against my enemies. So he wouldn't hurt you."

"No," she snapped. "You were protecting yourself."

Klaus glared at her furiously. "Mikael is gone, Diana. We can be together, I can protect you. My hybrids could protect you, except they aren't working." he stared at her questiongly. "The doppelganger is dead, right Diana?"

Diana bit her lip and looked at the floor. She really was a horrible liar. "Not completely." she finally admitted.

Klaus cursed as he paced around the room. "I knew it, I knew she was still alive. We're going back to Mystic Falls."

"Stefan wont go willingly." she said stubbornly. "Do you really have to kill her?"

Klaus motioned towards his neck indicating that Stefan's neck had already been broken. "Rebekah already took care of it, love. Pack your bags. Believe me the world doesn't need any more Petrova girls."

* * *

"Damon."

Damon didn't respond.

"Damon!" Elena snapped. "I've been calling your name for the last five seconds."

Damon sighed impatiently. "I'm sorry, I just have been thinking."

Elena was immediately sympathetic. "About Stefan?"

He gave a humorless laugh. "No, you would think so, wouldn't you? No, I've been thinking about Diana."

"I though she went to New York."

"Yeah, well I have other things in mind." he growled. "Like I don't think that Diana went to New York."

"Why would she lie?" she questioned.

Damon shrugged. He refused to tell Elena about what Katherine had said. Who knew, the lying she devil was probably lying to get under his skin. But strangely, Katherine hadn't sounded like she had been lying.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Paris, France 1973_

Diana stood waiting at the bar later that evening, her dark hair was in glossy curls and her red dress matched the color of her lipstick. She looked at the antiqued watch that was hanging by the balcony. It was almost seven.

"I'll have a scotch." she said to the bartender handing him a ten dollar bill.

The bartended frowned and he was obviously going to ask her if she was underage which of course she was, "I'm twenty one." she said slowly compelling the man.

"Make that two please." a British voice said as he took the bill and handed it back to Diana. "Add it to my tab."

Diana grinned at him mischievously. "Ah, the famous Klaus, right on time."

Klaus looked back at her amused. "Afraid that I wouldn't show up, love?"

She took a small sip of her scotch. "What can I say I enjoy surprises."

"How does this drink suit you?"

"Much better. I have never been fond of champagne."

"That makes two of us though I prefer wine," he noticed the pretty ring with blue stone on her pinkie finger. "Lovely daylight ring, they don't make them like that anymore."

She shielded the ring from him with her hand. "I've had a lucky strike."

"I almost forgot," he plucked a red rose from a nearby bouquet. "Happy 109 birthday Miss Diana, it was yesterday, July 18 your birthday."

She stammered as she took the rose. "How did you-"

"I know a lot of things Diana, I've been around a long time."

She narrowed her eyes. "How long?"

"Long enough."

"Well then Mr. Mikaelson, this meeting just got a whole lot more interesting," she said touching the rose's petals.

* * *

"Hey, so do you want to watch Jaws or the Blair Witch project?" Bonnie mused as she came in holding two DVDs. "Which says welcome back Bonnie after an incredibly boring summer?"

Jeremy hesitated. "Listen Bonnie, I need to tell you something."

Bonnie looked at him confused. "What?"

Jeremy held his breath. "After your brought me back, there were some consequences."

"What kind of consequences?"

"I can talk to ghosts," Jeremy said gently. "Like Vicki and Anna, whenever I want them too."

Bonnie stared at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me? Why am I barely finding about this Jeremy? Who else knows?"

"I didn't want you to worry." he said meekly. "There are only two people that know, Matt and Diana."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Diana?"

"Diana Salvatore, she's Damon and Stefan's little sister," he groaned. "She's started working at the Grill. It's a long story."

"Talk." she growled. "I have a long time."

* * *

Stefan groaned as he sat up.

"Stefan."

Stefan looked up and saw his sister holding a blood bag. "It's animal." she whispered as he took it. "I drained a bunny when we made a pit stop."

"Di." he groaned as he took a sip of blood. "What happened? Where are we?"

Diana bit her lip. "Mystic Falls."

Stefan kicked the inside of the truck where they were in. "Klaus found out that Elena isn't dead, Gloria must have told him-"

"Gloria didn't tell him anything," Diana interrupted him, preparing for the worst. "I did, I told him that Elena was still alive. He and Rebekah went after her at the school. I'm sorry Stefan."

"Sorry?" Stefan glared back at his sister. "You just ratted out the love of my life to a potential psychopath and all you cay say is sorry? Sorry wont cut it, Diana." he snapped. "Don't you get it, you just put Elena's life at risk."

"I don't care about Elena," she told him harshly. "She could die for all I care, don't you get it if I didn't tell him he would end up killing you for the information."

"No, he wouldn't I had him in the palm of my hand with the whole friendship act."

"No you didn't he was finding out it was a fake! Sooner or later he would find out that Elena is still alive."

Stefan shook his head at her. "I need to go find her." he used his vampire speed to quickly disappear.

Diana sighed feeling the guilt inside her. Maybe she had been too harsh with Stefan, she may be a Katherine look alike, but her brother did seem to love her. "Stefan!"

Snap.

Diana fell limply to the floor.

Katherine smirked behind her. "Sorry, Di. Never let your guard down."

Damon rolled his eyes from the passenger seat. "Just put her in the trunk and let's go. Somewhere secluded. Where we can torture information out of her."

* * *

"Get the toiler seats," Tyler ordered. "And Dana needs people in the gym."

Elena laughed as she opened the double doors. She came face to face with Klaus and gasped.

"Klaus!"

She tried to run in the opposite direction, but Klaus easily cached up to her. "You're suppose to be dead." he hissed. "Now what are we going to do about that?"

* * *

Katherine and Damon stopped in front of a small lake. She pulled open the trunk and pulled out Diana and Jeremy's bodies.

Damon groaned. "Jeremy really? Dealing with my sister is bad enough."

Katherine shook her head. "Never underestimate your enemy. Beside little Di and Jeremy might be useful for once. Speaking of useful I have a proposition for you. I know something you don't know."

Damon scoffed. "What?"

"I know a way to kill Klaus permanently," she said slyly. "My friend Pearl told me."

"Great," he snapped. "But she's dead."

Katherine shrugged. "That's why we have option 1 and option 2."

At that moment both Jermyn and Diana woke up. They both looked confused.

"What the hell?" Jeremy muttered.

"Jeremy and Diana didn't know about Klaus until he showed up determined to drain Elena's blood."

Katherine looked at him as if he was the dumbest person on the planet. "But Jeremy can speak to ghost-hence Pearl's daughter Anna and little Di isn't all sugar and spice, would you like to tell him how you know Klaus or should I do the honors?"

"Bitch." Diana hissed.

"How the hell do you know Klaus, Diana?"

Diana paused for a moment. There was no point in hiding it, either she should tell or Katherine was going to do something. "Fine. We met back in the 1970's, and recently I found out we meet also in the twenties though he compelled me to forget."

"They were running away from someone," Katherine whispered. "That's why he was so scared. Who was he running away from Diana?"

Diana didn't answer. "I don't know."

"She's lying," Anna said next to Jeremy. "She does know-and so do I."

"She said that Diana knows and also Anna." Jeremy piped in.

Diana threw Jeremy a dirty glare. He shrugged. "I want Klaus gone."

"You're wasting your time." she said flatly. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

Damon snorted. "Fair enough, no hard feeling Jeremy," Damon bumped his head against the table. Jeremy cried out in pain. "Who the hell can defeat Klaus?"

"Mikael!" Anna shrieked. "But you'll be a fool to wake him. He's an Original vampire hunter."

Jeremy repeated the message.

"Where's my phone?" Damon murmured.

Diana sneered. "What you need to check in with poor, innocent Elena?"

"Shut it Diana, you're not exactly in my good graces right now." he frowned when he pulled out the phone. "Bonnie's been texting me, it's Klaus. "

"No turning back Damon." Katherine warned.

"Katherine, you and Jeremy go search for this Mikael fellow," Damon said flatly as he grasped Diana's wrist. "You're coming with me."

* * *

Damon gave Elena a glass of scotch. He couldn't believe all that Elena had told him that Klaus had tortured her and Stefan and that he had tried to drain Elena of blood. Elena couldn't believe that Diana was behind this and was allies with Klaus and Rebekah. "Here, have some bourbon it will help you forget."

Elena nodded listlessly. "I'm worried about Stefan," she said quietly. "Klaus made him turn his humanity off. He's so different, he attacked me-" she started crying.

Damon awkwardly hugged her. "Klaus is gone and as soon as we mentioned Mikael he ran for the hills, we wont see him again."

Elena looked puzzled.

"I'll tell you later."

Damon frowned at he heard Diana come in. "So you're waking Mikael, just to spite me, just to spite me and Klaus. You don't want us together."

"I don't want you two together because he's a freak."

Diana felt herself losing her temper. "I love him! I loved him for decades and you can't just waltz in-"

"He almost killed Elena, he made Stefan turn off his humanity, he made Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid. Did he come back for you before he ran? No, do you know why? Because he could care less about you Diana, you're nothing to him."

"Shut up!" she shrieked as she threw Damon against the bookshelf. Damon retaliated by throwing her against the wall and pining her by the neck. "Leave." he growled. "I don't want to see you close to Elena or to Stefan or here."

"You're kicking me out?" she spat. "You choose the doppelganger over me, why am I not surprise?"

She saw Damon flinch, but he quickly hid it. "Just go."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


End file.
